The Beast within the Beauty
by AliceRed1878
Summary: Once a one-woman guild, Shakti has wondered the road for a year, looking for a cure for her curse. When all other sources fail, the path of her inquiries lead to one logical place, Fairy Tail. Their reputation as the fiercest and most loyal guild proceeds them. However, is their will strong enough to withstand the thing buried deep inside of her?


This and so many of my other stories are overdue for a rewrite. I've decided to start rewriting some of them with improved writing styles. For most of them, I would like to believe that my techniques have improved since the inception of my fictions. I hope that this version shows the hard work I've taken to refine my writing style. XOXO

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Evening_

 _Crocus_

The city had several attractions, but none so great as the newly established Ali Baba's. With its fine marble structure, blue and white mosaic tiles, and arabesque arches decorating both the floor level and the upper terrace, it was a dream come true for Fairy Tail believers. The architecture came straight from a story book and built with a labor of love. Both exotic and delicious, Ali Baba's food catered to the rich of palate and of the wallet. Which meant that if there was a place to draw in the wealthy, this would be it. But with its fame came a price.

Numerous attempts at the life of Sir Richard Chalcedony, a robber baron of jewels, had yet to deter the man from enjoying his life. Against the advice of Fiore's best and brightest security agencies, Sir Chalcedony continued his life according to his on wishes. He dined out in public frequently, went about his business, and took several interviews with little regard to his own safety. His poor wife, who took the threats a little more seriously, called on one of the most powerful wizard guilds in the entire country to watch him, whether or not the old man knew about her scheme. Hence did Laxus and the members of his group, the Thunder God Tribe, find themselves seated behind Chalcedony's usual table closest to the stage where performers were scheduled to entertain guests every night.

All of them kept their eyes peeled for any unusual activity. The only ones they could make out was Chalcedony's bewildering behavior. He ordered his table to be brought even closer to the stage, even going so far as to rearrange some of the equipment to better suit his position. If he got any closer, he might as well have been sitting on stage! Chalcedony was rarely seen alone. He had his wife or at least two of his subordinates with him nearly all the time when he went out in public. Tonight, however, he came alone. His clothes were odd as well. He dressed in a brand new suit and wore a golden carnation in his lapel. What also might strike the observer as odd was the bouquet of red roses and tiger lilies. They were arranged beautifully and bound together with a red silk ribbon in white paper wrappings as opposed to a more common brown paper. His eyes were keen on the stage. After he ordered his food, Chalcedony paid no more attention to the waiting staff except to order not one but two bottles of wine.

"Hasn't the guy ever heard of liquor store?" Bixlow murmured. With his obstructing helmet, he looked a little out of place. Quite a few of the onlookers were busy staring at him. The staff, on the other hand, paid him no mind. Mrs. Chalcedony had assured them that no staff member would interfere with their investigation into the assassination attempts on her husband.

"By the looks of it, he seems to be waiting for someone." Freed had been paying close attention to Sir Chalcedony's behavior. "If I didn't know any better, I would think he was looking for a lady."

"Uh? A lady? I thought that the guy was married!" Bixlow spoke too loudly. Evergreen took the liberty of silencing him with a quick, and discrete, kick to the shin.

"Keep your voice down. Mrs. Chalcedony told us that her husband isn't supposed to find out!" She hissed between her teeth. "Don't talk so loud. You'll blow our cover!"

"Sorry."

"If you kids are done playing around, let's keep an eye out for any potential threats. In a place like this, somebody's gonna try somethin.' I can feel it. The man's pretty bold, I'll give him that, but now he's just asking to become a target. Bixlow, keep an eye out on the food. Send at least one of your babies into the kitchens to make sure no funny business happens with his order. Send another two to follow the waiter. The rest of us will keep an out elsewhere."

"You got it!" As if on cue, four tiny barrels flew out from under the table. With their speed and dexterity, hardly anyone noticed. Most were too busy enjoying the food.

Mr. Chalcedony continued to stare at the stage. He licked his lips and swallowed some wine like water. He certainly looked like he was waiting for something. Laxus watched the crowds. Nobody seemed out of place.

Suddenly, the restaurant went black. The lights were shut off with a booming _thunk_. Some of the guests gasped but most remained undaunted. Waiters worked quietly in the dark as if this was nothing new. They carried tiny flashlights with them to see by; they were prepared. The sound system blinked into life. From the terrace, three or more stage lights fixed on the man standing in the balcony above the stage. He wore clothes not typically found in Fiore. His orange and gold brocade jacket glistened in the spotlight; his matching turban stood slightly askance on his head. Around his fingers he twirled his coal-black mustache.

"Ladies, gentlemen, as owner of Ali Baba's, I humbly present to you this evening's entertainment!"

His announcement came with a resounding lauds and applauds from the audience below, but it appeared that he was not finished yet. He gestured to the crowds with open hands and waited until their ruckus quieted. When the crowds finally understood his silent message, their cheering came to a slow stop.

"Unfortuntely, our regular troupe is touring." This led the crowd in a unanimous sigh of disappointment, "But, we have a special treat for you tonight. You've seen her in magazines. You know her from her stage performances. She is one of the most powerful wizards not associated with magical guilds. A strong wizard, an elemental mage, and talented dancer and performer, ladies and gentleman, I give to you the spectacular, stupefying, Goddess of the Dance, Shakti Kamali!"

The lights flickered out once more. One could feel the excitement building in the air. Despite the shadows, Laxus could make out Chalcedony's form. The man in the next table adjusted his tie and fiddled with the flower in his lapel. Did he expect someone to notice him?

Strings of music began to play. Laxus listened closely. Just below the sound of oriental stringed instruments, he could hear tinkling bracelets appear seemingly out of nowhere. The sound glided across the stage. He looked around; it seemed only he could hear it. The music started off sweet and low before building up to a crescendo before falling into a brief moment of silence.

With a torrent of flames, a woman's figure appeared on stage. All the other lights were turned on and dimmed so that the burning fire dancing from her fingertips were as magma. The tongues of fire on her fingers formed a ring around her, encircling her form as she moved her arms with exquisite grace. She didn't seem to mind that her flowing cotton-candy colored hair stood a chance to getting set on fire yet she moved with such skill that the dangerous flames never dared to touch her. The ring moved around her in circles, figure eights, in any manner of shape that she desired. Then they all flickered out.

The lights were turned on all the way so the audience could get a better glimpse at her. Shakti Kamali wore an orange tube top no doubt held together with a mile's worth of double-sided fabric tape. Her beaded necklace of diamonds and topaz stones appeared to be pinned to the front of her top to help prevent wardrobe malfunctions. She wore a knife-pleated skirt that reached her ankles and embroidered belt that accentuated her hips. Her taut stomach was bedazzled by a sun image around her belly button. Around her wrists and one of her ankles, yellow-gold bangles hung from her limbs. Her honey-colored eyes were rimmed by black eyeliner that could draw any man into them. She had a pretty and kind face but also one that as fierce, determined, and perhaps a little cocky.

Laxus tore his eyes away from the stage. He should have known better than to allow himself to get distracted by an attractive face. Only low rate mages did that. However, at last he understood why Chalcedony had gone out of his way to sit so close to the stage. Laxus turned his attention to his man, who luckily, still remained alive and well. Chalcedony had his eyes glued to the dancer. He occasionally sipped at his wine while he watched Shakti perform some advanced moves with fire magic and belly dancing. Chalcedony's face went slightly red. From either the wine or watching the woman, Laxus couldn't tell. Bixlow's babies reported back. No hint of poison in the wine or the food. Chalcedony's reactions were solely the result of too much wine and infatuation with an entertainer.

The crowd gave Shakti a standing ovation when her first set finished. She bowed gracefully from the waist, placing her arm on top of her chest so that she wouldn't appear improper when she bowed. To some in the crowd, she offered a strange gesture. Her palms were clapped together with her fingers towards the sky. With her hands like this, she bowed with her head and touched her fingers to her forehead. The crowds demanded more immediately, but she quickly slipped out from behind the grand curtains and shuffled off. Chalcedony stood from his dining chair despite the fact that his food just arrived with his second bottle. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers and the bottle of wine, but rather than head towards the front exit, Chalcedony managed to slip towards the back, undeterred by the staff.

"I'm going to follow him. The rest of you stay here," Laxus stood from his chair and started following where Chalcedony went. Robber baron or not, keeping the man alive was Laxus' top priority. The would-be assassin could come from anywhere and be anyone. Shakti Kamali was not above suspicion. What better way to assassinate someone than to slowly seduce them and gain their confidence?

The security guards had been warned ahead of time. Laxus had no problem going past them. He stayed behind just far enough that Chalcedony didn't see him and near enough to get a look where the man went. Laxus followed him into a tight corridor. There were a couple of rooms backstage; Laxus saw him enter through the door on the left hand side. Slowly, he crept forward, pivoting around the trunks of costumes and misplaced props lining the hallway. He reached the door to find it open ajar.

"Miss Kamali, I couldn't wait until the end of the show. I had to see you immediately."

There was a moment's pause. Laxus gently pushed the door a little. He could see Shakti wearing a bathrobe on top of her costume. She looked flushed red like she didn't expect Chalcedony to be there. Her swarthy hands tugged her robe a bit closer to her body than the folds really were to be supposed to be. Chalcedony set the bottle of wine on her dressing room table and handed her the bouquet. Laxus watched as Shakti reluctantly took them.

"These are rather…beautiful, sir. I really appreciate them, but I don't understand why you couldn't wait until _after_ the show to give them to me."

"Can't you see? I've been watching your perfomances for some time now," Chalcedony made himself comfortable in one of the chairs he pulled up at the table, "And I think you know why any man would want to do that."

He weaseled his hand unto her knee and it slowly crept up to her thigh. Laxus' could feel her loathing from where he stood. He watched as she rose immediately from her chair. She gave the robber baron a smack in the face with the bouquet of flowers. Hopefully, some of the thorns from the roses scratched him. The bouquet fell to his feet.

"I recommend you leave now, sir. Before I call security. I do not appreciate what you might be insinuating. I am dancer. Nothing more, nothing less. You have no right to be here and you certainly have no right to put your hands on me!"

Chalcedony took a single step, trampled on the flowers he hoped would please her. He grabbed her wrist and held it tight. His features were twisted by anger and denial. He was not the sort of man who took rejection lightly.

"Do you know who I am? I could bury you in a week's time. I have connections to nearly every paper across this kingdom! How would it look if those the parasites caught wind of the famous Shakti Kamali in scandals galore? Do you think yourself above such reproach? You would be eaten alive!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Shakti glared the man straight in the eyes and tore her hand out of his grip in the meanwhile.

For a moment, Chalcedony stood stunned. He wasn't aware of just how strong in both body and mind Shakti was. He didn't prepare himself for that.

"If you don't leave my dressing room this instant, I _will_ call security. Or worse. You don't want me to show you just I can be when threatened. I will not refrain if you don't leave me alone."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, but," Laxus had seen enough. He pushed his way through the door. "I will if you don't take your hand off the lady."

Sir Chalcedony glanced at Laxus, from top to bottom. No way he could beat him a fight. Chalcedony was neither a mage or a fighter. Laxus would pummel into the ground. So, he did what had always seemed to work in his favor. Chalcedony stuck his hand into his coat and retrieved his wallet.

"And how much—"

The man barely had a chance to speak before Laxus gave him a zap. Just a small one, nothing to cause permanent damage but it left Sir Chalcedony writhe in pain for a second and the dressing room filled with smell of crispy hair like somebody left the curling iron on. Chalcedony collapsed.

Looking towards Laxus, "Do you have any idea who I am? I could have your ass thrown in jail for this! I could have your entire guild disbanded!"

"Oh," Laxus retorted nonchalantly. There was nothing more to this pathetic piece of trash except dirty money and empty threats. "I know exactly who _you_ are, Sir Chalcedony. Your wife hired me and my team to keep your sorry ass from getting assassinated, however, after seeing that display, I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell her that the services of my and _Fairy Tail_ will no longer take her, or your, requests."

"F-Fairy Tail?" All the color drained from Chalcedony's face. He quivered now. Fairy Tail was no laughing matter. Even the Magic Council had trouble sticking the law to that rowdy bunch. And so, he could do the only thing a man in his situation could do, gather up his things and what little dignity he had left from the floor and run with his tail between his legs.

Laxus stepped aside and the let the little coward run as if his life depended on it. He poked his head out the door to make sure that Chalcedony wouldn't be coming back any time soon. The last he saw of him, Chalcedony's tail coat wacked into a coat hanger that held a bunch of unused costumes. Chalcedony dashed out of Laxus' site, but he probably wouldn't bother sitting back at his table. No. He was too much of a little bitch right now to continue showing his face in public. The rest of the team would keep an eye on Chalcedony as he made his escape.

He looked at the woman who clung to her dressing gown. She blushed faintly and occasionally cast her eyes down. Laxus took only one step towards her and decided not to take it too far. He may have been a bit of a pig, but there were some things he wouldn't do. Harrassing a woman and coercing her into sleeping with him, which Laxus assumed what Chalcedony had in mind, weren't the techniques he would use. Only insecure, cowards used brute force to gain arm candy. Though Laxus admitted he could hardly blame Chalcedony for letting his unrequited interest in the woman taking things too far, the dancer Shakti Kamali was a woman who owned her body. In that respect, Laxus gave her oodles of brownie points for sticking to her guns and out right refusing the bastard. Some girls would throw themselves at the first sugar daddy. Laxus looked at her eyes. More like topaz stones rather than honey, her eyes gazed at him as if she waited for Laxus to make his move on her as well. Like a viper waiting to strike.

"Ms. Kamali, is that right?"

She nodded, "My name is Shakti Kamali. That is right."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Shakti blinked at him as if she didn't expect him to genuine concern. She nodded again. Her hands loosened around her bath robe. "I'm…alright. Thank you. I really do appreciate it. Thank you."

"Does that happen a lot?" Laxus half-turned towards the door. While she had her eyes turned down for a moment, he took a brief second to look at her figure. Chalcedony was wrong in every aspect, but Shakti had a beautiful face and a killer body. Laxus quickly averted his gaze when he thought that she started to feel his gaze too strongly.

"It happens more often than I would like, unfortunately. I'm able to handle men like that myself, but it's nice to be reminded that not all men are like that. I'm truly grateful," Shakti bowed from her waist and rose to full height in a moment. "If there is anything I can help you with, please don't hesitate to contact me. I would gladly lend a hand should you need me. In payment."

Laxus' brows furrowed. "That's not necessary. You don't have to do anything for me. It's not a big deal."

"Actually, I'm afraid that I must. According to my culture, it's perfectly acceptable to trade favors. You have aided me, so now I'm honor-bound to aid you in return, Mister….?" Shakti chuckled. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"Laxus…Dreyar," he crossed the room and held out his hand.

Shakti offered him a dazzling smile. Not one she offered to the crowds who adored her on stage or the fans thronging around her at magazine signings. This was a real smile. Her eyes and her smile looked so serene, but with one glance Laxus could see something burning in those eyes of hers. She took his hand, gripped it firmly, and shook it. For a moment, her strength surprised him. Shakti was strong for a woman her size. Very strong.

"It's a pleasure, Laxus Dreyar!"

Chapter One:

1 Year Later

Laxus sat in his usual corner until his team showed up. He sulked over a mug of beer as he tried to ignore the chaos going around him. It was yet another typical day at the guild hall. Fighting, drinking, yelling, you know, all the usual. He grit his teeth.

The usual. He didn't know whether to leave and make his team come look for him or to call on a giant lightning storm and put them all out of their misery. Fairy Tail might have been the strongest guild in the whole wide land of Fiore, but they were far from the best. Self-destructive, there were more bills piling up from complainers and it wasn't entirely unheard of for guild members to receive less than half of their reward money because they got too reckless. Magnolia might be able to cheer on the local guild, but as for Laxus, he couldn't stand some of these people and how they acted. How was anybody supposed to take them seriously when they acted like such idiots at home?

"Make way! Coming through here, people! We're very busy clients and haven't got all day!"

Laxus thought he heard a shrill little girl yell at the top of her lungs in the guild hall. Over such noise, not many could hear her. Probably because of the dragon slayer lacrima implanted in his body enabled Laxus to hear her over the loud ruckus. He glanced from his mug. He didn't find a kid walking into the guild. However, he did find a strange green cat with familiar wings weaving in between thrown chairs and beer mugs and landing on the bar's counter. Mirajane listened to the cat and brought out a couple bottles of water.

That's when it hit him. That smell. It had been almost over a year since he last smelled it, but it was there. That scent in the air. Jasmine and honey. It wafted through the air like perfume. It grew stronger like it was coming this way. In between the heads of guild members, Laxus saw a head of pink hair coming through the crowd. Not Natsu. This hair was of a lighter shade; it resembled more like cotton candy rather than Natsu's salmon coloration.

A familiar face looked around the guild. Some of the guys stopped whatever it was they were doing to get a glance at her. She had pretty exotic features for around these parts. Swarthy skin, almond-shaped honey-colored eyes, and a garment from a far away land. She wore a white and orange sari with bangles jingling at her wrists. An ankle bracelet was barely visible from under the hemline of long sari. She walked with a certain grace. Like a dancer.

"Excuse me," she said.

The guild had suddenly become quiet when she entered the room and started grabbing attention. She didn't seem to mind the eyes looking her way or perhaps she was used to it? In either case, she continued.

"I'm looking for Master Makarov. I would like to speak with him. As soon as possible, please."

Laxus stood up. He left his mug behind as he made his way towards the front of the guild, towards her. He could never forget a face. He grinned like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Gramps is out on my business," Laxus said in a booming voice that almost echoed in the quietness of the hall. "But whatever questions you might have, you can ask me."

The woman turned towards him. She looked at him, and softly smiled. "I haven't repaid you for that time a year ago. You were of great service."

"It really isn't a problem. No big deal," said Laxus.

He glanced at her. She largely appeared the same, yet something had changed. It had only been a year but she seemed to have aged more than that. She had small dark circles under her eyes. Her skin looked a little pale of her complexion and her features expressed some exhaustion. Laxus looked over her figure. He tried not to wonder how she became smaller than he remembered. She looked like she hadn't been eating properly. And what was with the bandage on her arm? Had she been injured recently?

Wrapped around her right arm, long cotton gauze wove around it from shoulder to wrist. Shakti touched it tenderly with her left hand, being careful with it. If someone go too close, she pull her right arm away immediately.

"What happened to your arm?" Laxus tried to reach out for her but Shakti pulled away from him.

Startled and red in the face, she couldn't be bothered to look him in the face. Shakti's face became distorted with a mixture of emotions. Laxus could sense it as well. She smelled of anxiety and fear, worry and exhaustion. She was skinnier than the last time he saw her and the bandages on her arm made him worry even more. She tried to keep it close to her body and out of the reach of others.

Looking up, Shakti tried to smile. Her forced grin looked nothing like her serene one that he had the pleasure of seeing only once. It was a face he had wanted to see again for a long time. Now that she stood before again, Laxus wondered if this was the same woman at all. Within a year she made so many changes. He could see that something had happened to her. Something bad.

"Forgive me. It's…it's nothing to worry about. I'd rather not talk about. Please," she murmured.

"Alright, then. Suit yourself." He took a seat at the bar near her. "So? What have you been up to lately? Haven't heard about you in the magazines. Take a vacation?"

Uneasily, Shakti took a seat next to him. She uncapped both bottles and gave one to the green cat still sitting at the bar. It gave Laxus a strange kind of look. Big black eyes glared at him as if the feline were trying to intimidate him.

"Something like that," Shakti answered though it came off as if she was trying to hint at something else.

Laxus knew she was lying but said nothing more on the subject. Instead, he turned his attention to the cat at the bar sipping from a water bottle almost twice as big as she was. It looked like Happy, but slightly smaller and its coloration was different.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh." Shakti set aside her bottle. "This is my friend, Mint."

The pale green cat spoke, "And manager."

"Manager?"

Shakti nodded, "I'm trying to get back to performing. Mint has been a great help. She has a good brain for organizing and negotiating. I honestly don't think I could make a comeback career without her."

"You gave up dancing? But you're so good at it."

She blushed at his comment. Shakti turned her gaze downward. "It's…complicated."

"How so?" Laxus asked. It felt so weird to keep pressing her for answers, but he was too curious about it. How could somebody with her talent so easily walk away from all that fame? It was inconceivable, unthinkable.

"It just is."

"Look, buddy," Mint glared at him. "If the lady says it's complicated and doesn't want to talk about, don't press your luck. Just leave her be."

The cat was standing up to him. What a brave little thing. Mint didn't even look remotely scared of his intimidating size and stature. No matter. Laxus wasn't out here to scare little cats.

"Well," he rose from his seat at the bar, "It's been nice seeing you." Laxus pattered Shakti on the back. He wasn't sure of it, but he could have sworn he saw her flinch at his touch. What happened to her?

Shakti sat there silently collecting herself as if contemplating something. She looked like she had something heavy on her mind. For a moment, she looked worried. Brows furrowed and biting on her lower lip, Laxus was sure that something bad happened to her within a year of their first meeting. For some reason, this bothered him.

"I'll see you around," he picked up his mug and started walking away.

"Yes. It has been a pleasure seeing you again as well."

Laxus retreated back to his corner. He sat down just as his team final walked through the front door. Like everybody else in the hall, the three of them couldn't walk past Shakti and not notice her. She looked so out of place and reserved. She kept chatting with Mirajane, but it seemed that she really just wanted to leave. Her body language went rigid and it wasn't due to the fact that she was drawing attention.

"Who's the pretty lady at the bar?" Asked Bixlow.

"Remember that dancer from Ali Baba's a year ago?" Laxus answered.

"Miss Shakti Kamali?" Said Freed. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "I never expected to see her here. From what I've read, she dislikes magical guilds."

The rest of the group looked at Freed then at Shakti at the bar. This made Laxus even more curious. If she didn't like guilds, why was she here? Maybe she had a job. However, why would she turn to a guild when she could easily handle the situation by herself?

"Doesn't like guilds? Why?" Evergreen piped up, taking a seat next to Laxus.

Freed shrugged. "I don't know. She never divulged that information to the magazines that interviewed her. I can't even make a guess as to why."

"Wonder what she's doing here then?"

Makarov entered at last. Shakti immediately shot up from her seat at the bar and approached him. Laxus' hearing was good but not good enough to make out what they were saying. Shakti offered his grandfather a gesture of respect. She put her palms together with her fingers pointing upwards and bowed from the waist towards Makarov. He seemed to have understood the gesture and mimicked it. Shakti smiled back, but hers was small. They chatted for a while until Makarov led her to the back room where his office was. They disappeared behind the door. Mint the cat remained behind though her eyes more than occasionally glanced over at the closed door.

"What was that about?"

They had been watching the guild master's office door as if something were about to happen. And they weren't the only ones. Several other members of the guild eagerly watched the guild master's door. They waited with bated breath to see what would happen next. It wasn't every day that a gorgeous woman like Shakti to come walking through the door. The fact that some of them recognized her from magazine covers and the like. They knew her name, or at least knew _of_ her. Curiosity piqued, it didn't take long for the guild to become awash with rumors. Hushed whispers were exchanged across tables as easily as they could trade cash. It wasn't long before the guild hall was abuzz with excitement and gossip.

"Say Laxus," said Evergreen.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Do you know Shakti personally?"

"No," he replied. If asked, however, he would be honest and say he'd like to.

"Worried about competition?" Bixlow chuckled.

"Tch," she replied, turning up her nose. "As if."

"Well, from what I've researched, Miss Kamali is an expert in her field. Even though elemental magic isn't widely known in this country, she is considered one of the best, if not _the_ best. Her fighting skills are only equal to her dancing," Freed explained.

Bixlow gave a whistle. "Beautiful and strong! What a combo!"

"Indeed."

"So," Bixlow turned to Laxus. "What do you think? Do you think she's pretty?"

Laxus shrugged. "I suppose."

"Come on, man! You're the one who's gotten a close up of her. She's gotta be smokin' up close and personal, am I right?"

Laxus wasn't sure he liked Bixlow's enthusiasm. He seemed a little too interested in Shakti's outer appearance, and Laxus wasn't appreciative of that fact. He barely spoke to the woman himself, but he also didn't like the idea of Bixlow objectifying her. Laxus also _really_ didn't like the idea that a feeling short of possessive creeped into the back of his mind. Shakti was beautiful, talented, and strong and she also didn't belong to him. Sure, he wanted her to but that was a goal a long away.

"Don't you have better things to do than ogle women?" Laxus replied and took a swig from his mug.

"So you don't mind if I asked her out?"

Laxus sighed. Bixlow wasn't a man of class, though he could certainly be blunt as hell. Laxus wouldn't deny that he wanted to be the first, but being first certainly didn't make a lick of difference. By all means, let him try. There was no sense in forbidding Bixlow from taking a swing. Even if he hit, the likelihood of making a home run would still be a slim chance. And even if he did, Laxus would look like a score once Shakti had enough. She could work her way around the guild if that's what she wanted, although in the end, she'd eventually come to him.

The guild got quiet, unusually quiet. Laxus looked over his shoulder to find out why. The guild master's office door swung open. Shakti and Makarov made their way out before the latter shut the door behind him. They made their way over to the bar. Makarov spoke with Mirajane who ducked down and pulled out the stamping kit. Shakti pulled back her braided hair and presented Mirajane with the back of her neck. Mint pulled up the back of her shirt and was stamped too.

"I thought you said she didn't like guilds, Freed?" Evergreen whispered.

"That's what I thought. Apparently something has changed her mind," he replied.

"If you'll excuse me," Bixlow stood up from his chair. His babies followed him across the guild.

Laxus watched from his seat. Even from where he sat, he saw that Shakti seemed utterly unimpressed by Bixlow's attempt. As a matter of fact, she looked down right confused, maybe even terrified, of his question. She quickly shook her head and started back-tracking. Shakti ran for the exit. Mint made a sad face and followed her. Hanging his head, Bixlow made his way back to their table.

"Shot me down before I could even convince her," he sighed.

"Shot down, shot down." His babies chirped sadly.

"Better luck next time." Laxus grinned behind his mug.


End file.
